Sweet Dreams
by ObsessiveDevil
Summary: You couldnt spend time with him without falling in love. His love was different, but it was still love. Onesided JiyaNaru. Very tame, just a bit of an odd paring.


-1**Sweet Dreams**

**Notes: Naruto is about 20. So Jiyaira is in his 60's.**

**Warnings: one sided love. A bit of angst. Shounen-ai. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Work inspired by the song 'don't want to miss a thing' by 'Aerosmith'**

**Sorry it's a bit short.**

You couldn't spend time with him without falling in love, his love was maybe different. But it was still love.

They called him a freak when they told them. Why in the world would he go and fall in love with someone like that? Someone so much older? But he knew that really, in the hearts, they already called him a freak, because that was what they had grown up to believe. He was a freak. Only Kakashi had comforted him. Only Kakashi had told him he knew what he was going through, and rested his scarred hands on his head. That was the moment Kakashi stopped being someone he thought of as 'an old teacher' and became someone he thought of as a best friend.

His love was asleep right then. He'd spent the night in his house, under the excuse they could train earlier the next morning that way. However it was then almost noon and the other man still wasn't awake. Not that he really minded, he just couldn't bring himself to wake him up, because when he was asleep he was most calm. With a peaceful smile on his lips. What did he dream about? He wondered in passing.

It was dark in the room, lit only by the light of a single candle, which reflected off the walls and threw crimson light across the room, silhouetting his form against the window and giving every compliment to the man currently sound asleep on the sofa.

Looking out the window, he gazed down at the street below. Sakura and Ino were walking together and laughing. They looked up and caught his eye. Sakura smiled at first, but then looked properly at whose apartment he was in and pretended to gag. Ino followed her actions. He shut the curtains on them. If they were going to be that way, so be it. He didn't care.

Walking over to the cabinet on the other side of the small room, he pulled out a pen and some paper from his pockets. And then, leaving his note of the cabinet, he sent one last smile at the sleeping man and left the apartment.

-page break-

"Hey Kakashi" he said quietly, Kakashi span round and faced his friend and former pupil. He smiled sympathetically at the kid. Naruto had been shunned by the village because of the kyuubi, and then, the few friends he had had, abandoned him because he fell in love. Apparently it wasn't right to have such an age difference. It was really unfair on Naruto. You couldn't help who you fell in love with. Kakashi sighed and placed his hand on the blondes head. The Jounin knew that fact all too well.

"How did last night go? did you get any sleep? Or did you stay awake to watch him sleep again? And why are you here? shouldn't you be training?" he questioned. Continuing to walk with Naruto at his side. Since everyone had abandoned him Kakashi had become his closest friend and was prone to worrying about him.

"He's still asleep. I didn't want to wake him up. I slept okay, so I thought I'd go grocery shopping. Since he's almost out." Naruto grinned cheekily. Trying to hide a blush that was threatening his cheeks. "I didn't expect to see you here though!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask. It was something he admired about Naruto. He could be shunned by the entire village and every friend he'd ever had, and yet he was still able to smile cheekily and see the good in life. And right then, the good in Naruto's life was the fact he was striving for the love of another. And that was not something to be ashamed about. Naruto knew this. Kakashi didn't think he would ever forgive those who called Naruto a freak. Naruto was anything but a freak.

"You're going soft Naruto, you should let him get his own groceries." he said, Naruto stopped smiling, blushed a little and looked at the ground.

"But… it's my fault that people give him strange looks, and he doesn't know why!" he protested, "it's really… it's really, the least I could do."

Kakashi just looked at the blonde and once again rested his hand on his head. The gesture had always comforted Naruto, ever since he was 12. And at 20, it still did.

-page break-

"I'm back" he whispered, quietly closing the door behind him, and of course, his love was still asleep. He quickly put away the groceries and kneeled down beside the sofa. His hands shook slightly at his side and he brought them up and rested them gently on the head of the sleeping man. Brushing away the stray stands of hair. "Are you having nice dreams?" he asked, once again wondering what the man would dream about, and deep down wishing that his love was dreaming about him, the same way he dreamed about his love. The man chose this moment to snort in his sleep.

"N… Naruto…" the boy in question blushed madly and with lightning speed returned his hands to his lap. "I'll only train you if you do your sexy Jutsu!" he said in his sleep, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

Naruto sighed and ran the back of his hand against the mans cheek. His eyes filled with tears he refused to let fall. "I'd spend my whole life in that Jutsu if you'd just love me." he whispered, tracing the lines of the mans wrinkles. He let his hand drop to his side. "But, you would never love me." he sighed and lent in, kissing the mans forehead. Then he stood up and made his way out of the apartment. "Sweet dreams."

When he heard the door click, Jiyaira opened his eyes and sighed, holding a hand to his forehead. He closed his eyes again.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'll stop causing you trouble now."


End file.
